


Trepidation

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set after the last scene in 'If Wishes Were Horses'; Tommy is waiting at the hospital





	Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Tendrils of fear creep along my spine, my stomach churning with anxiety. The coward in me wants to run, to not have to face everything that is to come, but the man in me knows that this would be the wrong thing to do, and so for once I listen to him. 

Barbara being brought into the room calls a halt to my introspection. My eyes search her face, looking for a sign that the feisty woman I know is somewhere within the pale, still shell before me.

I awkwardly fold my frame into the moulded plastic chair at her bedside and capture her cool and lifeless hand in mine, warming it against my skin. 

“Please wake up Barbara. Open your eyes.”

Fighting tears, I take a shuddering breath and then give voice to my deepest secret. 

“You have to come back to me Barbara, I love you.”


End file.
